powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Spheres
The Power Spheres are special spheres in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Description When a Power Sphere is activated, it can bring out weapon that can be used by the Storm Megazord, the Thunder Megazord, and the Samurai Star Megazord. List of Power Spheres Power Sphere 01: Serpent Sword Power Sphere 01: The Serpent Sword is a dragon-themed sword that can be used by the Storm Megazord although it was also used by the Thunder Megazord. NSH-Sword Slasher Shinobi Medal.png|Power Sphere 01 Power Disc Power Sphere Combo 01: Flail Combo A combination of the Ram Hammer and Turtle Mace to form a flail weapon. Power Sphere 02: Ram Hammer Power Sphere 02: The Ram Hammer is a goat-themed hammer that can be used by the Storm Megazord and can combine with the Turtle Mace to make the flail combo. NSH-Goat Crusher Shinobi Medal.png|Power Sphere 02 Power Disc Power Sphere 03: Turtle Mace Power Sphere 03: The Turtle Mace is a turtle-themed mace that can be used by the Storm Megazord and can combine with the Ram Hammer to make the flail combo. NSH-Tortoise Hammer Shinobi Medal.png|Power Sphere 03 Power Disc Power Sphere 04: Spin Blade Power Sphere 04: The Spin Blade is a flower-themed axe that can be used by the Thunder Megazord. It could also combine with the claw from the Megazord's chest. NSH-Plant Axe Shinobi Medal.png|Power Sphere 04 Power Disc Power Sphere Combo 02: Turbine Combo A combination of the Lion Laser and Squid Drill to form a drilling turbine weapon. Power Sphere 05: Lion Laser Power Sphere 05: The Lion Laser is a white lion-themed gatling gun that can be used by the Storm Megazord and can combine with the Squid Drill to make the turbine combo. NSH-Gatling Leo Shinobi Medal.png|Power Sphere 05 Power Disc Power Sphere 06: Squid Drill Power Sphere 06: The Squid Drill is a squid-themed drill that can be used by the Storm Megazord and can combine with the Lion Laser to make the turbine combo. NSH-Squid Attacker Shinobi Medal.png|Power Sphere 06 Power Disc Power Spheres 07 & 08: Minizord Power Spheres 07 & 08: The Minizord is a small humanoid Zord that enables the Storm Megazord to combine with the Thunder Megazord to form the Thunderstorm Megazord. NSH-FuraiHead Shinobi Medal.png|Power Sphere 07 Power Disc NSH-FuraiKnuckle Shinobi Medal.png|Power Sphere 08 Power Disc Power Sphere 09: Ninja Scarf Power Sphere 09: The Ninja Scarf can be a shield, offensive weapon, or cloaking device. NSH-Karakuri Mantle Shinobi Medal.png|Power Sphere 09 Power Disc Power Sphere 10: Bee Spinner Power Sphere 10: The Bee Spinner is a bee-themed yo-yo that can be used by the the Samurai Star Megazord. NSH-Spin Bee Shinobi Medal.png|Power Sphere 10 Power Disc Power Sphere 11: Sting Blaster Power Sphere 11: The Sting Blaster is a horseshoe crab-themed laser weapon that can be used by the Thunder Megazord. NSH-Kabuto Spear Shinobi Medal.png|Power Sphere 11 Power Disc Power Sphere 12: Spider Catcher Power Sphere 12: The Spider Catcher is a spider-themed grappling hook that can be used by the Samurai Star Megazord. NSH-Catch Spider Shinobi Medal.png|Power Sphere 12 Power Disc Power Sphere 13: Super Stamp Power Sphere 13: The Super Stamp is only Power Sphere that is the sphere itself. Leaves destructive imprints on opponents. NSH-Karakuri Stamp Shinobi Medal.png|Power Sphere 13 Power Disc Power Sphere 14: Star Blazer Power Sphere 14: The Star Blazer is a red starfish-themed shuriken with multiplying abilities that can be used by the Storm Megazord. NSH-Pitatto Hitode Shinobi Medal.png|Power Sphere 14 Power Disc Power Spheres 15-17: Ninja Firebird Power Spheres 15-17: The Ninja Firebird is a firebird that enables the Storm, Thunder and Samurai Star Megazords to combine into the Hurricane Megazord. In Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger, the Ninja Firebird was actually patterned after a condor. NSH-TriTsuno Shinobi Medal.png|Power Sphere 15 Power Disc NSH-TriKanmuri Shinobi Medal.png|Power Sphere 16 Power Disc NSH-TriTsume Shinobi Medal.png|Power Sphere 17 Power Disc Hyper Sword The Hyper Zurganezord has a Power Sphere called the Hyper Sword. Gallery Sphere-01.gif|The Serpent Sword. Sphere-02.png|The Ram Hammer. Sphere-03.gif|The Turtle Mace. Sphere-0203.gif|The Flail Combo. Sphere-04.gif|The Spin Blade. Sphere-05.gif|The Lion Laser. Sphere-06.gif|The Squid Drill. Sphere-0506.gif|The Turbine Combo. Sphere-0708_older_version.gif|The Minizord. Sphere-09.gif|The Ninja Scarf. Sphere-10.gif|The Bee Spinner. Sphere-11.gif|The Sting Blaster. Sphere-12.gif|The Spider Catcher. Sphere-13.gif|The Super Stamp. Sphere-14.gif|The Star Blazer. Sphere-151617.gif|The Ninja Firebird. Hurri-vi-ragingarrow.jpg|The Hyper Sword. Hurri-kb-ball01.jpg|The Serpent Sword activated. Sphere01.jpg|The Serpent Sword held by the Thunder Megazord. Sphere-0708_new_version.png|The Minizord as the Ninja Zord. Hyper Zurganezord.jpg|The Hyper Zurganezord with the Hyper Sword. Notes *Power Spheres 9, 12, 13, and 14 all don't have American toy counterparts. See Also Category:Ninja Storm Category:Power Sphere Zords Category:Zords (Ninja Storm) Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Ninja Storm) Category:Special Systems Category:Auxillary Zords